


пригласи дьявола (и посмотри, как ты справишься)

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Iron Dad, Iron Family, Kidnapping, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Lives, Whumptober 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Когда Морган похищают, мстители снова собираются вместе. Никто не может навредить их семье и остаться безнаказанным.(История, в которой все остались живы после финала Мстителей)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	пригласи дьявола (и посмотри, как ты справишься)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [invite the devil (see how you'll fare)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847440) by [Myrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime). 



У них уходит полчаса, чтобы осознать, что Морган пропала. К этому времени она уже исчезла без следа. Первый контакт с похитителями случается через четыре часа после этого. К этому времени Тони готов сжечь дотла всю вселенную, что он спас, чтобы вернуть свою дочь.

Он приклеен к экрану в поисках точного местоположения, где отслеживающее устройство в браслете Морган отключилось, пока Пятница взламывает систему наблюдения Нью-Йорка, когда ему поступает звонок. Номер заблокирован, и Пятница готова отследить звонящего ещё до того, как Тони говорит ей об этом.

Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что он знает, о дипломатических подходах к подобным ситуациям, о том, как тянуть разговор, как выуживать информацию. Но его мозг наполнен единственной вещью – и это паника, с первыми ростками такого знакомого чувства потери, растущего внутри него.

Тони отвечает на звонок, но не находит в себе сил хоть что-нибудь сказать. Что бы это ни было, это сделает всё произошедшее реальным.

– Старк, – говорит искажённый голос ужасным радостным тоном, совершенно не принимая молчание Тони за проблему. – У нас есть кое-что твоё.

Моментальная ярость выталкивает всю дипломатичность из разума Тони.

– Если вы хоть что-то сделали с моей дочкой, то я… – рычит он, представляя самые жуткие способы запугать похитителей, один хуже другого, но ничего не вылетает из его рта больше этого.

– Ещё нет, – отвечает похититель. Это безошибочная угроза, из-за которой у Тони вскипает кровь.

Он смотрит на экран перед собой и видит, что Пятница ещё не добилась никаких результатов с отслеживанием звонка. Тони не может наблюдать за ее работой, так что он поднимается на ноги и принимается мерить комнату шагами. Движение должно помогать с эмоциями, но оно не помогает ему успокоиться.

– Дайте мне поговорить с ней, – просит Тони, даже сумев сохранить свой голос требовательным, а не умоляющим. Голос Морган может быть тем самым, что поможет его панике улечься достаточно долго, чтобы он принёс больше пользы в ее поисках. Также она достаточно умна, чтобы передать ему подсказку касательно того, где она находится. Если она знает. Если она не слишком напугана.

Похититель резко смеётся, как будто требование Тони было шуткой.

– Но мы ещё не обсудили то, что  _ мы  _ получим от этого.

Шаг Тони сбился, и ему приходится противиться порыву разбить что-нибудь, наставить репульсор на телефон, несмотря на то, что на похитителя это никак не повлияет.

– Вы не… – начинает Тони, но быстро прикусывает язык.

– Нам заставить ее кричать, чтобы заставить тебя слушать? – спрашивает человек практически скучающим тоном.

Из-за этого взгляд Тони заплывает красным. Он представляет, как какой-то громила прикасается к его малышке. Он представляет Морган с синяками, истекающую кровью. Он представляет ее напуганной и одинокой, гадающей, спасёт ли ее кто-нибудь.

Тони помнит это всё. В первый раз, когда его похитили, ему тоже было около пяти лет. В то время он ещё не знал, что Говард не станет платить выкуп. Он был в ужасе, ему было больно, он ждал спасения, которое так и не пришло.

Мысль о том, что он не смог спасти свою дочь от этой судьбы, заставляет все эти старые чувства снова всплыть на поверхность. Только теперь всё гораздо хуже, потому что Морган – самый драгоценный человек в его жизни. Он думал, что они в безопасности, когда дал Морган отслеживающее устройство и кнопку для экстренных случаев, замаскированную под шарм на ее браслете. У неё есть водитель и телохранитель. Она никуда не ходит одна. И всё же, путь домой из дома Кэсси Лэнг, по всей видимости, предоставил достаточно возможностей, чтобы кто-то избавился от ее телохранителя и забрал ее.

Тони сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать, и спрашивает:

– Чего вы хотите?

– Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты спрашиваешь, – говорит похититель, хмыкая с одобрением. Затем его голос становится бесконечно серьёзным, больше никакого следа юмора в нём. – Мы хотим твои технологии путешествия во времени. Все технологии. Завтра.

После того, как они обратили Щелчок вспять, они разрушили все эти технологии, зная, что сохранить их было бы слишком опасно, даже в разобранном виде. Слишком просто обречь целую вселенную – несколько вселенных, вообще-то – вмешиваясь в пространственно-временной континуум.

– Их нет, – говорит Тони, пусть даже и понимает, что это не поможет. Что значат разумные объяснения для человека, который берёт в заложники детей? – И мы удалили все чертежи и схемы.

Последнее предложение частично является ложью. Между Тони и Пятницей они стопроцентно смогут всё восстановить. Они сумели сделать это однажды – они легко смогут последовать по своим же следам. Но только если у этого будет хорошая причина. А оснащать какую-то любительскую группу бандитов оборудованием, которое может изменить саму материю вселенной, это противоположность хорошей причины. С другой стороны, Тони осознал в тот же момент, как они узнали, что Морган пропала, что судьба всей вселенной бледнеет перед благополучием его дочери.

– Тогда тебе придётся построить всё заново, – говорит похититель, его искажённый голос пронизан издёвкой. – Я уверен, что мы можем освежить тебе память.

У Тони на языке лежит крик, который он едва проглатывает. Если он узнает, что они как-то навредили Морган – ещё больше, чем когда они забрали ее у него – он не знает, что он сделает, не знает, останется ли в нём хоть какая-то доля здравого рассудка.

– Это не…

– Ты действительно хочешь спорить с нами? – перебивает его мужчина с первыми нотками злости в голосе. – Тебе стоит приниматься за работу.

Это не так просто. Тони знает, что им не интересны технические подробности, не интересна невозможность построить машину времени за один день. Им придётся поговорить с Хэнком Пимом, чтобы тот пожертвовал парой своих бесценных частиц, и хоть Тони и Хэнк, можно сказать, ладят друг с другом теперь, Хэнк не станет подвергать опасности весь мир, просто чтобы спасти одного человека. Одного ребёнка. Морган.

Проглатывая все возражения, Тони говорит:

– Мне нужно поговорить со своей дочерью, – его голос срывается на половине предложения, но ему плевать на свою гордость. Они прекрасно знают, что они нашли безотказный рычаг давления против Тони.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы предъявлять требования, – легко отмахивается от него похититель снова таким тоном, будто его это забавляет. 

– И я не собираюсь давать вам способ разрушить мир таким, каким мы его знаем, без доказательств, что моя дочь у вас, – огрызается Тони, больше не в состоянии сохранять спокойствие. – Я хочу ее увидеть.

На другом конце лишь молчание, и Тони боится, что похититель просто повесил трубку. Он бросает взгляд на экран и закипает внутри, когда видит, что Пятница до сих пор не отследила звонок. Кем бы ни были эти люди, они хороши.

– Если ты спросишь у неё что-нибудь компрометирующее, мы прострелим ей колено, – наконец говорит мужчина. И всё облегчение Тони моментально испаряется ввиду этой угрозы. – Могу представить, что это нехорошо для растущего организма.

У Тони едва ли есть время сделать вздох сквозь страх и злость, когда его телефон делает запрос принять видеозвонок. Всё его тело простреливает дрожь, и он больше не в силах стоять и даже держать телефон достаточно ровно, чтобы нажать на кнопку принять.

Он опускается на пол неловкой массой, прислонившись к ближайшей стене, и прижимает колени к груди, чтобы он мог прислонить телефон к коленям. Затем он принимает видеозвонок дрожащими руками.

Сначала он ничего не видит. На другом конце темно, но быстрые двигающиеся круговые блики на экране дают понять, что кто-то двигает телефон, возможно, пока идёт. Он может закрывать камеру, чтобы не выдать ничего о своей базе. Тони просто хочет, что он добрался до его дочки.

Он жалеет об этой мысли уже через секунду, когда свет заливает экран, и вот она прямо перед ним, сидит в какой-то маленькой камере, ее руки связаны, половина ее лица красная. Значит, эти ублюдки тронули ее. Она выглядит напуганной, но решительно настроенной, когда похититель подходит к ней ближе. Через всё отчаяние, что наполняет Тони, он чувствует укол гордости при виде храбрости Морган.

Человек приближается достаточно близко, чтобы лицо Морган оказалось в кадре, и он держит телефон гораздо спокойней, чем Тони свой. С такого расстояния он видит следы от слёз на ее щеках и снова жалеет, что не может применить сейчас свои репульсоры.

– Пап? – спрашивает Морган, и ее голос звучит гораздо более детским, чем на самом деле. Тони надеется, что, увидев его, она не потеряет своей силы. Ей придётся ещё немного поверить в то, что ее родители могут спасти ее.

– Морган, родная, – говорит Тони таким мягким голосом, на какой только способен. – Ты в порядке?

Это глупый вопрос, но все мысли о возможности обмена информацией прямо под носом похитителей испаряются при виде ее лица. Ему просто необходимо знать, что она продержится.

– Мне страшно, пап, – отвечает Морган, и визуально кажется, будто она съёживается в размере.

– Я знаю, родная, – говорит Тони и не забывает дышать, не показывать на лице тот ужас, что он сейчас чувствует. – Но мы заберём тебя оттуда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты побыла храброй ещё чуть-чуть.

Глаза Морган распахиваются. Она очевидно надеялась на моментальное решение ее проблемы. Это разбивает Тони сердце.

– Я…

Видео обрывается, и уши Тони снова наполняются голосом похитителя, когда он цокает языком.

– Так-так. Ты не будешь проворачивать никакого спасения, мистер Старк, – упрекает он, не обеспокоенный слезами ребёнка прямо перед собой. – Я уверен, ты знаешь, что мы не позволим тебе найти ее живой, если ты попытаешься.

Новый ужас наполняет Тони из-за беспечности этой угрозы. Потерять Морган… потерять ее – просто не вариант. Тони искупил свои грехи. Возможно, он никогда не искупит их до конца, но Морган не должна платить за всё, что он сделал не так.

– Если вы сделаете ей больно, – говорит Тони, и он звучит гораздо спокойней, чем он себя чувствует, – я разорву вас на части по кусочкам.

В ответ похититель смеётся, и даже это звучит как угроза.

– Ты действительно хочешь усугубить свою ситуацию? Или ее? – спрашивает он практически с предвкушением. – Завтра, Старк. Мы свяжемся с тобой, так что лучше тебе подготовить эту машину.

Кликающий звук сигнализирует об окончании звонка, но Тони остаётся на месте, свернувшись в отчаянии, прижимая телефон к уху, как будто он снова сможет услышать Морган, только если подождёт достаточно долго. Его дыхание даётся ему отчаянными рывками, и этого едва хватает, чтобы кислород поступал в его организм, и из-за этого ему кажется, что он горит изнутри.

Тихий звук шагов выхватывает его из ступора, и он опускает телефон. Его руки дрожат так сильно, что он не может удержать его, и в итоге телефон падает на пол рядом с ним. Он опускает на него взгляд, не в силах ничего понять, и поднимает голову, только когда Пеппер накрывает его руки своими.

Она бледная от ужаса, ее глаза распахнуты, губы абсолютно белые. Она выглядит так, будто одно неверное слово – и она рассыпется, и Тони не может позволить этому случиться. Пеппер всегда сильная, всегда может сохранить самообладание. Если она сломается, то как он может даже надеяться не потерять своё?

– Чего они хотят? – спрашивает она чужим голосом, этот голос слишком резкий, слишком напуганный.

Тони смотрит на неё, жалея, что он не может дать ей более хороших новостей.

– Машину времени.

Это звучит даже более невозможно, когда он говорит это вслух. Даже если они сумеют продублировать ее, как они могут передать ее людям, которые очевидно не имеют ни единого морального принципа? Как они могут обменять свою дочь на, вероятно, целую вселенную?

– Что нам теперь делать? – спрашивает Пеппер, думая о тех же вопросах, что и он.

Ответ, конечно же, прост, даже если достичь его сложно.

– Преподать им урок, что никто не трогает то, что моё, – Тони намеревается сказать это твёрдо, но выходит очень бесцветно. Но он всё равно имеет в виду каждое слово.

Пеппер сжимает его руку и говорит:

– Нам нужно уберечь ее.

Тони кивает, несмотря на горечь, которая разливается по его телу.

– Посмотри, как хорошо мы с этим справлялись до этого момента.

Пеппер вздрагивает, как будто ее ударили, но ее решительность непреклонна.

– Мы не одни.

***

– Ну, это просто, – говорит Скотт Лэнг, и Тони готов вцепиться в него просто за то, что он относится к этому легкомысленно.

Но когда он смотрит на него, Скотт не выглядит так, как будто он хоть к чему-то в этой ситуации относится легкомысленно. Морган украли по пути домой после того, как они поиграли с Кэсси у него дома. “Поиграли” – не совсем правильное слово для этих двух девчонок. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, они запираются в комнате у Кэсси и строят роботов из старых тостеров.

Если уж на то пошло, чувство вины, которое читается в каждом движении Скотта, практически так же огромно, как то, что чувствует сам Тони. В первые несколько секунд после встречи со Скоттом Тони был готов обвинить его в том, что он недостаточно позаботился об их дочке. Но Пеппер снова взяла его за руку и достаточно успокоила его, чтобы начать строить стратегию с практически холодной головой.

Они вызвали всех, и все ответили. Мстители, старые и новые, друзья, семья. Их гостиная полна героев, и всё же Тони не чувствует себя ничуть не дальше от нервного срыва.

Скотт встаёт перед ними и говорит:

– Мы построим им машину…

– Мы не собираемся давать им способ путешествовать во времени, – перебивает Стив, и его тон чуть слишком резок.

Они все выглядят истощёнными, на грани. Возможно, Стив жалеет о том, что ему приходится быть голосом разума. Как и все остальные, он пришёл в боевом снаряжении, приняв звонок Тони за экстренный случай, каким он и является.

– Даже если мы сможем построить ее до завтра, – добавляет Брюс, явно пытаясь сбалансировать абсолютный отказ в тоне Стива своими разумными аргументами, почему они не могут ответить на требования похитителей.

– Мы построим  _ машину,  _ – слегка нетерпеливо повторяет Скотт, – не  _ ту самую  _ машину. Нам просто нужно сделать так, чтобы она выглядела впечатляюще.

Терпение Тони, которое и так держалось на очень тонкой нитке, наконец рвётся.

– Ты думаешь, они ничего не сделают с моей дочерью, если они узнают, что это фальшивка? – спрашивает он, и это могло бы звучать опасно, если бы в его голосе не звучала очень явная дрожь.

Сочувствие проскальзывает на лице Скотта, и Тони не хочет этого видеть. Кэсси никогда не похищали, ей никогда не причиняли боль незнакомцы. Он может думать, что он знает, что чувствует Тони, но он даже понятия не имеет.

– Я подходил к этому, – резко говорит Скотт. – У них не будет на это времени, потому что они приведут нас прямо к себе.

Тони не хочет слушать фантазии, которые лишь отнимут то драгоценное время, что у них осталось.

– Они…

– Дай мне закончить, – перебивает его Скотт, и он звучит достаточно решительно, чтобы Тони позволил ему. Он хочет найти решение, так отчаянно. – Мы возьмём частицы Пима. Мы уменьшимся и спрячемся в машине.

Резкая тишина опускается, в то время как все напряжённо смотрят на Скотта и на то, как его слегка маниакальные движения замирают, пока он ждёт их мнения.

– Как троянский конь, – говорит Стив. Ко всеобщему удивлению, он, похоже, думает над этим, его мозг уже принялся строить стратегии.

– Именно, – восклицает Скотт с облегчением на лице. – Мы можем пробраться к ним незаметно и застать их врасплох. Кто-то из нас может разведать их укрытие, пока остальные будут разбираться с плохими парнями.

– Я… – Тони хочет возразить. В этом плане слишком многое может пойти не так. Он просто не может рисковать жизнью своей дочки. Но у него нет лучших идей. Ни одной, которая позволила бы ему достаточно приблизиться к похитителям и не дать им времени претворить свои угрозы в жизнь.

– Давайте приступать к работе, – говорит Пеппер, стоя прямо, пусть даже Тони с лёгкостью может видеть трещины в ее самообладании.

Никто не тратит времени, и все поднимаются, достаточно легко разбиваются на группы и ждут указаний. В каком-то смысле это жутко похоже на последний раз, когда они собирались вместе, чтобы спасти мир, только теперь в опасности находится мир  _ Тони. _

Скотт объявляет себя ответственным за дизайн. Никто никогда не видел настоящую машину, не считая людей в этой комнате, но им нужно сделать ее достаточно впечатляющей и приспособленной для того, чтобы они смогли путешествовать в ней незамеченными.

Наташа, Брюс и Стив отправляются за принадлежностями со строгими указаниями придерживаться списка покупок. У них нет времени на повторные вылазки за припасами.

Тони и Клинт подготавливают пространство для этого проекта в подвале, и когда Ванда следует за ними, чтобы помочь, Тони ничего не говорит. Они с ней, вероятнее всего, никогда не будут друзьями, но они с ней и не противники. И когда Тони сделал вызов, она пришла без промедления.

Хоуп получила задание раздобыть для них достаточно частиц Пима, прежде чем помочь Баки и Роуди скоординировать создание костюмов для них.

Доктор Стрэндж объявляется в своём привычном драматическом образе, когда они снова все собрались вместе, и приводит с собой Питера, несмотря на то, что Тони намеренно не позвонил ему, чтобы не подвергнуть опасности обоих своих детей одновременно.

– Мы справимся, – говорит ему Питер, не тратя времени на вопросы. Тони вынужден признать, что обнять Питера помогает ему успокоиться больше, чем слушать планы Скотта.

Пеппер организовывает ужин для всех и составляет расписание, чтобы они все могли поспать, и при этом работа над машиной не останавливалась. У них ушла большая часть ночи, чтобы покончить с этим, и затем ещё половина утра, чтобы добавить завершительные штрихи. Если похитители захотят демонстрацию или бросят на неё более любопытный взгляд, прежде чем отвезти ее на свою базу, она должна выглядеть достаточно впечатляюще.

Ближе к полудню похитители снова звонят, чтобы продиктовать свои условия. Тони вынужден выйти из комнаты, где все его друзья наблюдают за ним с напряжёнными лицами и подбадривающими кивками, потому что это всё, кажется, лишь подталкивает его ближе к точке срыва.

У них есть час, чтобы встретиться с похитителями в слишком людном месте, чтобы хоть кто-то из них мог сделать что-либо глупое. Тони должен прийти один. Морган не будет там на случай, если машина не сработает. Если они увидят какие-то признаки фальсификации, или что кто-то следует за ними, Морган умрёт.

– Не пытайся обмануть нас, и ты получишь свою дочь обратно, Старк, – говорит мужчина совершенно снисходительным тоном.

Этого практически достаточно для Тони, чтобы отменить весь план. Это подвергает Морган слишком серьёзной опасности. Однако у них до сих пор нет ничего лучше.

Он остаётся снаружи на пороге, глядя на озеро, которое слишком спокойно для того шторма, что бушует у него внутри. Пеппер выходит к нему и сперва ничего не говорит, просто прислоняется к нему.

Они должны были обрести покой. После Таноса, после того, как они восстановили вселенную, они должны были остаться одни, сфокусироваться на своей семье. Морган должна была быть в безопасности.

– Я не смогу пойти с вами, – говорит Тони, практически задыхаясь на этих словах. Сложно не смотреть на это как на личный провал.

– Потому что они ожидают, что ты передашь им машину, – отвечает Пеппер слишком спокойным голосом. – Они будут следить за тобой.

Тони поворачивается к ней, желая, чтобы она могла сделать всю эту ситуацию логичной для него.

– Я не могу остаться здесь, – говорит он, запинаясь на словах. – Я не могу…

– Мы можем довериться нашим друзьям, – говорит она с достаточной решительностью, что он знает, что ей нужно убедить себя саму тоже. – Они разберутся с этими ублюдками.

– Ты тоже не пойдёшь? – спрашивает Тони, гадая, слабы ли ноги Пеппер так же, как его.

Она кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. Ему кажется, что это единственная вещь, которая до сих пор держит его на ногах.

– Мы оба идём, – твёрдо говорит Пеппер. – Как только они получат машину и перестанут оглядываться через плечо. Но сначала мы будем просто испуганными родителями.

Губы Тони принимают форму чего-то горького и совершенно далёкого от забавного.

– Эту часть будет совершенно не трудно сыграть, – даже теперь, с планом и совместной силой всех доступных героев, которых они только знают, ему тяжело дышать.

– Будет странно, если меня тоже там не будет, – спорит Пеппер, как будто Тони сказал что-то против ее намерений.

Конечно, если бы он мог, он бы оставил ее дома в безопасности, чтобы ему не пришлось волноваться о всей своей семье. Но он не предложит этого, не тогда, когда он знает, как именно она себя чувствует – в ужасе, но решительно настроенной вернуть Морган домой.

– Это может быть ловушкой, – всё равно предупреждает Тони, просто чтобы сказать то, что стоит упомянуть.

– Я останусь в машине, – говорит Пеппер. – И у нас будут костюмы.

Тони не надевал костюм Железного Человека с тех пор, как он умер в нём. В начале он думал, что ему будет трудно отказаться от этой части его жизни, но затем от самой мысли о том, как костюм закроется вокруг него, ему стало становиться не по себе. Теперь у него есть кое-что гораздо лучшее, ради чего стоит жить.

– Что, если… – пытается сказать Тони, до сих пор разрываясь от беспокойства.

– Нет, – мягко перебивает Пеппер, и он с радостью ей позволяет. – Наш план сработает, и мы вернём нашу дочь.

***

Над машиной они постарались даже чуть больше необходимого; сделали ее достаточно броской, чтобы она выглядела почти как настоящая, и даже при тщательном осмотре она может обмануть кого угодно. Они добавили несколько скрытых отсеков для уменьшившихся мстителей, просто чтобы убедиться, что они все не будут заперты в одном месте, если что-то пойдёт не так. Всё пойдёт как надо, конечно. Тони не может позволить себе думать иначе.

Он даже сделал реплики их наручных браслетов. Если кто-то из похитителей достаточно глуп, чтобы испытать их, им светит неприятное потрясение. И в буквальном смысле тоже. Это может стать последним, что они сделают. Тони, разумеется, надеется, что у них не будет времени этого сделать. В идеале, всё закончится до того, как они даже распакуют всю машину.

Люди, которые встречают их на парковке, вооружены и в масках. Шесть человек против Пеппер и Тони. С тем количеством ярости, что кипит внутри Тони, он знает, что он может справиться с ними до того, как они успеют нажать на курок.

Однако он не двигается, когда большинство из них начинают загружать машину в свой транспортировщик. Их лидер остаётся стоять на месте.

– Что насчёт моей дочери? – спрашивает Тони, отчаянно желая выяснить это.

Человек протягивает руку в карман, и у Тони проносится мысль, что он что-то сделал не так. Он полностью готов сражаться, но единственное, что появляется у него перед глазами – это телефон. Не сводя глаз с Тони, мужчина несколько секунд что-то делает на экране и затем разворачивает его, чтобы Тони мог видеть.

Это фотография Морган. Настолько может судить Тони, она до сих пор в том же помещении, так же связана, всё ещё напугана. У неё разбита губа, что посылает новую волну ярости по его телу. Он видит временную отметку, означающую, что фото было сделано час назад. Она может быть фейковой, и много чего может произойти за один час, но Тони всё равно рад этому признаку жизни.

– Ты получишь ее обратно, когда мы убедимся, что машина работает, – говорит мужчина, опустив телефон. Он использует что-то, чтобы исказить свой голос. Они осторожны, профессионалы.

– Что вы планируете делать? – спрашивает Тони, несмотря на то, что знает, что он не получит ответа.

– Это никак тебя не касается, – усмехается мужчина. – Хотя мы можем проследить, чтобы мир узнал, что это ты предоставил нам способ изменить его.

Честно говоря, Тони плевать, если его объявят злодеем, если он сможет сделать так, чтобы его семья снова оказалась вместе.

– Ты уедешь обратно домой, – продолжает мужчина, тон его голоса становится резче. Затем он бросает Тони телефон, который ловит его на чистом инстинкте. – Когда ты это сделаешь, позвони нам, чтобы мы убедились, что ты нас не преследуешь. Ты не будешь искать нас, ты никого не пошлёшь за нами. Мы позвоним, когда будем готовы отпустить девчонку.

У них уйдёт как минимум час, чтобы вернуться обратно к дому у озера, этого будет достаточно, чтобы похитители успели испариться. Тони может сказать Пятнице попытаться отправить ложный сигнал, но они поймут, если Тони и Пеппер позвонят слишком рано.

Сжимая зубы, Тони кивает и надеется больше, чем когда-либо, что план Скотта будет успешным.

– У нас всё готово, – объявляет один из других людей, подходя к лидеру, его пистолет наведён на Тони.

– Давай будем надеяться, что ты не попытался нас обмануть, – говорит лидер Тони.

Затем он разворачивается, как будто не боится, что ему выстрелят в спину, защищённый знанием, что Тони Старк целиком и полностью в его руках. Тони практически больно от того, что он его отпускает.

Он остаётся снаружи, пока похитители забираются в машину, и смотрит, как они уезжают. И даже после этого ему требуется длинная минута, просто чтобы подышать, прежде чем он возвращается к Пеппер в их машину.

– Ты всё слышала? – спрашивает Тони.

– Покажи мне фотографию, – говорит Пеппер вместо ответа.

Он наблюдает, как ее лицо каменеет, и та же самая ярость, что горит внутри него, наполняет ее глаза.

– Поехали домой, – тихо говорит Пеппер, формируя слова достаточно осторожно, что Тони понимает, что она тоже подозревает похитителей в том, что они прослушивают этот телефон. Значит, никаких разговоров о плане. Никаких попыток обнадёжить друг друга.

– Всё будет хорошо, – всё равно говорит Тони, пускай даже он чувствует себя ужасно.

По пути обратно к озеру Тони набирает специальный код на экране своего телефона, чтобы оповестить Пятницу о том, что они не могут говорит свободно. Остальные мстители свяжутся с ними только тогда, когда ловушка уже проявится, но он должен проследить, что они никак не выдадут себя до этого момента.

И после этого они могут только ждать.

***

Когда раздаётся звонок, Стив даже не успевает закончить предложение, прежде чем Пеппер и Тони уже надели костюмы и готовы вылетать.

База похитителей находится даже не так далеко, и им требуется едва ли больше пятнадцати минут, чтобы добраться туда. Каждая минута разрывает Тони, и этого достаточно, чтобы он даже ничего не чувствовал от того, что он снова в этом костюме. 

К тому времени, как Тони и Пеппер прибывают, остальные уже разобрались с большинством похитителей. Как оказалось, они располагались в складском комплексе с большим лабиринтом подземных коридоров. Тони видит Стива, который бежит по одному из них.

– Дальше по коридору, – говорит он, не тратя времени на долгие объяснения. – Роуди с ней.

И затем он бежит дальше, готовый разобраться с оставшимися похитителями.

Тони поспешно отправляется дальше по коридору, стреляя в любого врага, который глуп настолько, чтобы оказаться у него на пути, как будто он никогда и не переставал быть Железным Человеком. Пеппер рядом с ним настроена точно так же. В их головах нет места ни для чего другого, кроме их дочери.

Помещение, в которое они врываются, смутно знакомо Тони по тому короткому видеозвонку и фотографии, но он не концентрируется на этом. В углу, свернувшись за Воителем, который закрывает ее от любого, кто попытается зайти туда, сидит Морган.

Если бы костюм не держал его в прямом положении, Тони мог бы упасть, его ноги совершенно ослабли, когда он увидел ее. Она выглядит гораздо меньше, чем он помнит, и то, что ещё вчера было просто красной щекой, сейчас представляет собой огромный синяк по всей левой части ее лица.

– Мама, папа, – зовёт Морган, и ее голос ломается всхлипом.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Тони снова начал двигаться. Костюм складывается, оставляя его совершенно обычным и хрупким человеком, но он хочет прикоснуться к своей дочке по-настоящему и убедиться, что она реальна. Роуди их защитит.

– Родная, – говорит Тони, когда подлетает к ней и утягивает в объятие. – Мы здесь. Мы здесь.

Тони прижимает ее так близко, как только может, оставив пространство только для Пеппер. На одну маленькую бесконечность в мире существуют только они трое, и единственное, что имеет значение, это их совместное сердцебиение и дыхание его дочери на его щеке.

Она рыдает, и Тони надеется, что мстители оставят для него несколько человек, с которыми он может разобраться, или хотя бы сломают парочку костей, пока будут избавляться от них. Хотя его ярость стихает благодаря облегчению от того, что его дочка снова с ним.

– Тебе больно? – спрашивает он, но не может заставить себя отпустить ее щёку.

Пеппер выпутывается от них, но отстраняется только настолько, чтобы осмотреть Морган.

– Всё нормально, – тихо говорит Морган, и ни один из них ей не верит. Она здесь, с ними, и они сделают всё, чтобы что-то подобное больше никогда не произошло снова.

– Пойдём домой, – говорит Тони, когда ему кажется, что он снова может говорить и при этом не звучать, будто он распадается на части.

Он поднимает Морган, и у него болит сердце, когда она прижимается к нему так сильно, как только может, как будто боится отпустить. Пеппер снова ступает в свой костюм, прежде чем подойти к ним, и включает репульсор, готовая разорвать на кусочки любого, кто осмелится попытаться остановить их.

Роуди идёт впереди, предоставляя им свободное пространство, но при этом больше защищая.

Они сталкиваются со Стивом по пути на выход, и он встречает их с нескончаемым облегчением на лице и выглядит так, будто он сильно хочет протянуть руки и убедиться, что его неформальная племянница в порядке.

– Что мы будем делать с похитителями? – спрашивает он с яростью в голосе.

У Тони есть несколько идей насчёт этого. Его жажда крови ещё не удовлетворена, но он не выпустит свою дочь из рук до тех пор, пока не сможет ее контролировать.

– Увозите их, – кое-как говорит он. – Сдайте полиции. Если я увижу их снова, я не отвечаю за то, что случится.

И Стив, честный хороший парень Стив, мрачно кивает, как будто он сам не доверяет себе в том, чтобы сдать их властям не покалеченными.

– Мы выясним, что они планировали сделать, – обещает он.

Тони бросает на него взгляд и пожимает плечами. Наверное, это имеет значение, и когда это всё закончится, ему тоже, возможно, будет это интересно. Но в данный момент ему совершенно плевать на их мотивы.

Когда они продолжают идти, он бормочет Морган:

– Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы построить тебе твой собственный костюм, Моргуна?

По взгляду, который на него бросает Пеппер, он понимает, что у них будет разговор об этом. Возможно, им стоит начать с самозащиты. У Барнса до сих пор нет работы, размышляет Тони, и у него есть пара одолжений перед Тони.

Но пока что им просто нужно вернуться домой. Мстители разберутся с остальным, и они могут сфокусироваться на том, чтобы защитить свою дочь. И сейчас больше ничего не имеет значения.


End file.
